


The Tea Shop

by BardicRaven



Category: Tea (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Gen, Glorious Tea, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: At night, the teas come to life because the humans are finally silent.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cedara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/gifts).



It was evening, the shop closed for the night.

And the spirits were restless.

No, not ghosts, tho’ there was the shop ghost that lived up in a corner of the ceiling by the tea shelves. No, these spirits were the ones of the teas themselves, less physical and more elemental.

They came awake after the humans left, the night being the only time when their essence, so very fragile, could exist outside of the human’s overwhelming presence.

Earl Grey, Green Tea, Lapsang Souchong, Oolong, the herbals, the blends, they all lived in their jars on the shelves, their spirits hovering close, infusing the jars with their own special magick.

A magick they had no hesitation about bragging about in the late night after the humans had all left for the day, and the only living thing there was the shop cat, prowling the night in search of vermin.

Tonight, as so many other nights, the topic of debate was popularity.

Specifically, theirs. There was a practical aspect to this – the more popular teas got rotated more often, so were more potent, fresh, and vibrant. And as their physical component, so too their spirit’s energy waxed and waned.

But there was also plain old bragging rights. And this was the part that was the most important, at least to them.

So tonight, as just about every other night, there was bragging on the shelves, one-up-tea-ship flying fast and furious.

“I’m the best!” Green Tea announced proudly. “I’m popular and I have immense health benefits.” If a jar of tea could look smug, Green Tea would have.

“That’s lovely,” Earl Grey said in rather pompous tones, reminiscent of the Noble Background they had. “But remember, that _I_ have noble connections. Connections which prove my innate superiority.”

“That’s Grey-t, Earl Grey,” Oolong said snidely. “But _I_ am popular and in most people’s homes. I’m not some posh snobby like you. And I have health benefits too.”

“Now, now, everyone,” Chamomile said, playing the peacemaker as always. “There’s no need to get mean. We all have a job to do and we do it well.”

“Why are you even in this conversation?” Oolong snapped, taking advantage of the new target. “You’re not even tea! You, Chamomile, are nothing but a tisane, and we will thank you to keep yourself to yourself, and let us real teas have our conversation in peace.”

“Well, really!” Chamomile said, angry and hurt. “I was just trying to help.”

“Stop trying.”

Chamomile retreated into their jar, a little mental black-cloud hovering over the container. “Be careful!” Green Tea said helpfully. “You’ll spoil your tea with a cloud like that.”

The black cloud lightened, but didn’t go away entirely.

“You think you have troubles, Chamomile,” Lapsang Souchong said from their jar. “You should try being me. Hardly anybody likes me. I’ve even heard one person call me ‘a woodfire in a teabag’. How do you like that?”

“I wouldn't,” Chamomile agreed.

“So be glad you’re you. You’re always helping people to be calm and happy. That’s a great thing to do.”

“Thank you.” The cloud retreated yet again, becoming just the lightest of greys over a little spot at the top of the jar.

“Happy to help.” Lapsang Souchong said. “Now if somebody could just help me.”

“Well,” Chamomile said thoughtfully. “I know your people aren’t that large in number, but they do love you. I know there are people out there who like you best, say that no other tea can compare. Are almost lost when you’re not in stock.”

Lapsang Souchong thought about that for a moment. “True.”

“And just think about it. You’re unique. Teas like Green over there, and Oolong, well, you can find them anywhere. Everywhere. But you, you’re select. And you have a select group of people who love you.”

Lapsang Souchong brightened, the wood-smoke smell becoming even more apparent. “You’re right. Thank you.”

“Any time.” Chamomile said, and the last of the cloud disappeared.

Harmony was restored, but only for a brief moment, as Green and Oolong chimed back into the conversation. “But health benefits are important!” they said as one. “So much more important than some burnt-up old tea.”

“They are,” Chamomile admitted. “But there’s a tea for every time and a tea for every person. You know that.”

“And teas like you for those who don’t know any better.” Oolong said, not ready to give up being mad just yet.

“Maybe,” Chamomile said, unruffled. “I choose to think of it as tisanes for those who are looking for a more peaceful way. A way without the jittery highs and lows of the caff-fiend. Caffeined + fiend,” Chamomile added helpfully, just to make sure everyone understood what they meant.

“A way with no tea,” Oolong said, refusing to let it go.

“More than one way to drink your cup.” Chamomile turned away, signifying the end of the conversation.

Silence reigned over the tea shop. Not entirely friendly, but not particularly hostile either.

Then, “I’m sorry,” Oolong said into the darkness. When there was no response, they added, “For what I said.” Still silence. “Earlier.” Silence. “You know, about how you had no value because you weren’t tea.”

“Thank you.” Chamomile said neutrally.

“I mean it,” Oolong said.

“I believe you,” Chamomile said with the same neutrality.

“I know I have a lot of caffeine. I can see where someone who drinks a lot of me could use you for a cup or two as well.”

“Thank you,” Chamomile said again, but with a lot more warmth.

Peace restored, the tea shop went on through the night, the tea quietly bickering amongst themselves, but without heat, while outside, the snow fell, soft and white, a feathery dance of drifting flakes. The teas were content as they debated their relative merits - they were all here, after all, and would be staying for the foreseeable future. There was no real contest between them. As Chamomile said, there’s a tea for every time and a tea for every person.

May you find your tea and drink it in health and happiness this hollyday season and beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> #####  I’ve even heard one person call me ‘a woodfire in a teabag’. That would be the author. ;-)
> 
> ##### Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this look at the teas on the shelf. (Is that related to this Elf on the Shelf I keep hearing about? :D )
> 
> ##### Happy Hollydays!
> 
> ##### Yule Goat to be Named Later


End file.
